


Strawberry Cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, also you will pry blushy hugo from my cold dead hands its pure, these two are still huge idiots even on a day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The repercussions of flirting with your friend.





	Strawberry Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Candy Cane by request. Thanks for all the love on that fic! As always we're [icarushugo](http://icarushugo.tumblr.com/) and [hleclercq](http://hleclercq.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Sorry about the horrible name, we didn't have any ideas and went with the most horrible choice on our list of possible titles for some reason.

                 Porter feels dreadful when the flight attended comes over the speaker in the airplane to inform the passengers the flight will be landing soon and to put the seatbelts on for safety.

                                He doesn’t know how Hugo is going to react to seeing him after some weird past two days. He hopes they can work it out somehow, he doesn’t want to lose his friend.

                                He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the headrest as the flight descends towards Nantes. He doesn’t want to think about this right now, he’d rather just get it over with in front of Hugo with no more overthinking on his part. He’s done enough of that and look where it’s gotten him.

                                It’s when the flight attendants make an announcement following landing first in French and then again in English that Porter remembers he should probably tell Hugo to come pick him up. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick message as the flight attendants remind them to stay in their seats until the seatbelt sign has been turned off.

                Hugo gets the message when he’s in the middle of breakfast, because when else would it come? He sighs and eats the rest of his egg in double-time and is out the door within three minutes.

                Porter doesn’t end up having to wait very long. Traffic is light, so Hugo pulls up outside the terminal right as Porter exits with his suitcase. He pops the trunk and Porter tosses his luggage in before sitting down shotgun and slamming the door shut.

                                 “Salut.” Hugo says, he barely looks at his friend as he gets inside the car, he keeps his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

                                 “Hey.” Porter replies, awkwardly.

                                They don’t talk on the drive to Hugo’s house, they just sit and listen to whatever music comes up on the radio. It’s not terrible but it’s not what they normally do. Hugo helps Porter take the luggage inside and set it in the guest bedroom.

                                 “Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast.” He finally says, giving Porter more than a few seconds of attention.

                                 “Nah, I ate when I got to the airport in Charlotte. Thanks though.”

                                Hugo doesn’t look like he believes Porter, but he lets that conversation drop and makes coffee instead. He hands Porter the first mug once he’s finished.

                                 “Thank you,” Porter tells Hugo as he takes a quick inhale and notices that the coffee’s been made perfectly.

                                There’s a splash of milk and just enough sugar to cut the bitterness of the drink, and Porter can’t help but smile.

                                 “De rien,” Hugo responds as he pours his. He leaves his coffee black and heads over towards the dining table.

                                Porter reluctantly follows him, knowing that this is the moment when they’re finally going to have to talk what’s happened over the past few days. Hugo pulls out a chair for Porter, and he thanks him and sits down. Hugo sits across from him.

                The younger one doesn’t look at the older for a few moments, staring instead at his cup of coffee. He really doesn’t want to be doing this, but he knows it’s necessary.

                                 “So… what are your feelings?” Porter asks hesitantly.

                Hugo looks up at him, and just seeing his friend sitting in front of him and not behind a computer screen makes this conversation that much worse. He looks back down at his coffee, taking a sip of it and letting it burn his mouth as he takes another gulp.

                 “I like you, but I didn’t want you to know. We’re friends first, I only flirted with you because I thought _you_ were flirting with _me_.”

                Porter’s gaze drops. “I told Anton to teach me some French. As you can tell, that didn’t quite work out as planned.” He sighs. “You thought I was flirting with you, I thought I was telling you we were good friends, and both of us were idiots. I do like you, I was just surprised and reacted stupidly.” Porter looks back up, trying to get a read on how Hugo will respond.

                There’s a flash of something he could almost refer to as hope across Hugo’s face. “So. Where do we go from here?” Hugo’s tone is casual but obviously forced. He takes another gulp of the scalding liquid while he waits for Porter to respond. Porter takes a moment to think through his answer before he responds.

                                 “I don’t know, exactly. I know I like you but you also drove me crazy the other night. Did you even think about how I felt about the situation?”

                                Hugo once again turns his gaze away from Porter. He definitely did not think about how he handled the situation, and how tiring it must have been to wait all night for his call back.

                                 “Are we supposed to pretend it never happened?” Porter spoke quietly, and it sounded more like it was to himself rather than to the other.

                                 “I don’t think that’d end up working. Even if we never become anything more than we are right now, I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” And Hugo really doesn’t— they’ve known each other for over a decade, after all.

                                Porter hums in what Hugo hopes is agreement. “I think since we brought it up we could try dating. If it doesn’t work out, we can just be friends.”

                                “Promise me we can still be friends. We can’t lose each other over this if we do it.” Hugo looks at Porter with pleading eyes, and he can see the sadness in them.

                                Porter grins at him, “we’ll always be friends. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Hugo.”

                                Hugo exhales slowly. “Good. Look, I’ve been a jerk to you for the past few days and I’m truly sorry for it. I’d like to make it up to you if I can.”

                                Porter’s brow furrows. “What are you thinking?”

                                “I was thinking we could go somewhere.”

                                 “That’s very vague.”

                Hugo laughs, and it strikes Porter how much he missed that sound. “It’s supposed to be vague! C’est une surprise, but I think you’ll like it.” Porter rolls his eyes but can’t keep from smiling.

                They decide to walk to this secret location, since it’s a nice sunny day. Porter hesitantly reaches out and grabs Hugo’s hand about half a mile into the walk, Hugo’s tense at first but after a few moments it’s gone and he squeezes the other’s hand.

                                 “You don’t mind doing this in public?” Hugo questions, glancing over at the other.

                                Porter smiles at him, “no. I want everyone to know we’re together right now.”

                                Hugo starts to blush, turning his head away and hiding behind his long hair as they turn onto a busier street.

                                Porter watches as Hugo ducks his head, and can’t help but almost regret the length of his hair. Were it shorter, Porter would be able to see the blush staining Hugo’s cheeks. Hugo’s grip on Porter’s hand tenses as he changes their course, crossing the street and pulling Porter into a small shop. There are shades on the windows, but Porter recognizes the small cookies on the displays in front of them.

                                Hugo orders quickly, fast enough that Porter can’t tell what he says, but that’s alright because all of the macrons look delicious. Porter picks a table and they settle down at it.

                                 “This is a café, Hugo.” Porter says once both men are comfortable at their table.

                                 “You’re very observant.” Hugo replies, giggling at his own reply.

                                 “You said you were taking me to a surprise place, but a café isn’t much of a surprise.”

                                Hugo hums, smiling at Porter. “You don’t remember this place?”

                Porter looks around the small café, and nothing strikes his memory. He tries to remember any form of an emotional connection he could have to it. The art on the walls doesn’t look familiar, not even the color of the walls looks familiar, and Porter already knows he doesn’t know anyone who works here.

                                 “No.” Porter replies after a minute of looking around. “Can you tell me why it’s important?”

                                 “We went here the first time you visited me!” Hugo says enthusiastically.

                                 “Really?” Porter takes another look around, but he doesn’t notice anything from before. Hugo grins and Porter focuses his gaze down on his napkin.

                                When he looks back up, there are two drinks and a plate of macrons on the table. Hugo appears absolutely delighted as he nudges a mug of something warm toward Porter, silently urging him to try it. “Thanks.” Porter takes a sip of the drink and practically melts as the whipped cream coats his palate.

                                Hugo fixes him with a knowing smile as Porter sets his mug down. “Good, isn’t it?”

                                 “Now I definitely remember that.”

                                Porter picks up one of the macrons and eats it slowly, so as not to diminish how heavenly it tastes.

                                There’s some silence between the two of them, but it’s not awkward or uncomfortable, it’s peaceful as the two of them enjoy their date together.

                                Hugo takes the last sip of his foamy drink and sets the mug down, and Porter bursts into laughter. Hugo gives him a questioning look but before he can say anything Porter’s half leaning over the table wiping his finger across Hugo’s nose.

                                 “You had whipped cream on your nose.” Porter finally says, wiping his finger on a napkin and sitting back down in his chair.

                                Hugo starts to blush again but this time he can’t hide it from the other.

                                Porter’s smile grows, and Hugo’s blush grows too. He quickly reaches for the ice water placed on the table and takes a sip, willing himself to calm. When that doesn’t help, Hugo tries to duck his head to make it less visible. Porter swirls his drink twice before setting it down and reaching out to hook a finger under Hugo’s chin. He raises Hugo’s head until they’re eye to eye and Hugo’s positive his cheeks are flaming.

                                 “Adorable,” Porter grins, and there’s no way Hugo can duck his way out of this one.

                                Hugo closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths and Porter watches him with an amused look, he’s never seen Hugo so flustered before.

                                He opens his wallet and lays down some bills to cover the expense of their treat along with a sizable tip to the waitress, and stands up, reaching out for Porter’s hand.

                                The two walk back outside and it’s even sunnier now and Hugo appreciates it, now no one will be able to tell if he’s blushing or getting sunburnt.

                                 “Where are we going? Your house is back that way.” Porter points behind himself.

                                Hugo just smiles at him and squeezes his hand as he leads both of them further away from his house. “Trust me, it’ll be a nice surprise.”

                                Hugo steers them by memory down the street, heading for another small shop a couple blocks away. Porter looks up at the fruit trees that have begun to blossom, and Hugo takes the moment he’s distracted to watch him. Hugo’s not fast enough at looking away, though, and Porter’s gaze snaps up and catches him. “Hey.”

                                 “Hey.” Porter plays with their interlaced fingers as they wander through the town and carefully leans his head on Hugo’s shoulder. Hugo shifts how he holds it to make it a little more comfortable for Porter before stopping at a small outdoor shop along the side of the river. “Which flavor would you like?”

                                Thankfully enough this time the labels are in English and Porter is able to make his choice. “Strawberry, please?”

                                 “Nous voudrions deux glaces à la fraises, s’il vous plait?” Hugo passes Porter his once it’s ready so Porter doesn’t have to let go of his hand to take it.

                                They walk down by one of parks near the ice cream stand, finding a decent bench in a quieter area and sit down. Porter fishes for his phone in his pocket, unlocking it and typing something out. Hugo’s only half paying attention when a robotic voice says something from the audio of the phone.

                                Before he can even process what was said, Porter’s pressing himself into Hugo’s personal space, pressing his lips against his.

                                He bumps Hugo’s nose in the process of leaning over him, causing Hugo to groan. Porter pulls away quickly, a look of dread on his face.

                                 “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you.” There’s a light chuckle in his voice though. “Can we try that again?”

                                Hugo laughs, throwing his ice cream in the garbage can behind him. He turns to face Porter, gently grabbing his cheeks and pulling him closer. It’s much sweeter this time, from the strawberry flavoring coating each of their lips, and from the gentleness of each other behind the kiss. Hugo hums happily, pulling away after a few seconds.

                                Porter doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, just stares at Hugo with a goofy smile on his face. “Thank you, that was much better.”

                                Porter is leaning back in for another kiss when his phone rings. Both he and Hugo look down at it where its display announces the caller ID— ANTON. “We could ignore it,” Hugo suggests, but Porter shakes his head.

                                 “No, it could be important.” Porter picks up the phone and puts it on speaker so Hugo can hear as well. “You’d better have a damn good reason for calling me now, Anton.” There’s laughter on the other end, and Porter and Hugo roll their eyes at each other.

                “Ah yes, I’m sure you two are busy. But take a second and look to your 3 o’clock.” They sigh, but do as Anton requests. It takes Porter a few seconds to realize that Anton knows it’s not just him on the line and where they are, and he freezes. In the direction Anton told them, there’s only a man sitting on a park bench so he relaxes but next to him Hugo’s draw drops.

                “Porter!” Porter’s brow furrows and he turns back towards Hugo.

                “What?”

                “Porter, it’s Anton.” Porter’s head snaps around and the figure on the bench waves at him.

                “Oh my god, you aren’t kidding.” Anton stands up and makes his way through the crowd towards them. Porter and Hugo are silent as he comes to stand before them, neither knowing quite what to say. Anton ends the call before speaking.

                “Took you two long enough!” Porter and Hugo’s eyes widen as Anton huffs and throws his hands up in the air.

                 “What do you mean?” Porter asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

                                Anton gives him a sly smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder and making a show of being entertained by this moment. “Oh, Port. You think I didn’t know what I told you to tell him? I knew what had to be done.”

                                Porter glares at him but Hugo gives him a murderous look. “You almost ruined our friendship, in case no one told you.”

                                 “Just tell him ‘embrasse moi.’ That should fix it.”

                                Porter doesn’t know what that means but judging by the noise Hugo made he can’t be positive it’s good. Hugo’s fighting down another blush rising up his cheeks so Porter won’t complain too much. “What does that one mean?”

                                Anton just winks, turning and walking away from them. “I knew you two would get together. By the way, I bought you a cake to share for this special occasion. It’s at your house, enjoy it boys. Love you!” He says before pulling out a cup from the pocket of his jacket. He’s not close enough for either of them to be sure but they’re almost certain it’s a chocolate shake he’s sipping. He waves goodbye at them one last time before disappearing into the crowd of people walking down the sidewalk.


End file.
